Seducing the Kill
by KrisMB
Summary: Two trained killers, brought together by chance.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a new story I'm starting actually its my third one but I haven't found time to type the other two this time I뭢 going to type it first forget writing it that takes too much time

Okay this is a new story I'm starting actually its my third one but I haven't found time to type the other two this time I뭢 going to type it first forget writing it that takes too much time. Any who I뭢 just going to post stats about the characters as my first chappie?

Higurashi Kagome? She a beautiful 21-year-old girl. She has amazing miko powers and is a trained warrior. During the day she is a seducing singer, but at night she becomes one of the world's greatest assassins/mercenaries.

Takashi Inuyasha a 22 year old hogtie. Has a full demon (Yes I know that he is half but I need it this way to go with my story does not worry I뭢 keeping the ears.) He has long silver hair down to his middle back and white fuzzy puppy ears atop his head. Amber eyes. During the day he is one of Japans hottest bachelors, but at night he is a mercenary extraordinary.

Tayjia Sango 22 and a major computer wiz. She does all of Kagome's technical work for her missions. Does not be fooled she has been trained as a Tayjia and hurls a massive boomerang around. During the day she Kagome manager, but at night she backs up Kagome in her missions.

Houshi Miroku e is a 24-year-old bachelor. He does the same work for Inuyasha that Sango does for Kagome, except during the day he is just a playboy. He is trained a Buddhist monk and has great spiritual powers.

Takashi Sesshomaru is 28 and is Inuyasha older brother. He is also an assassin but is soon getting out of the business so that he can settle down with his mate.

Sachi Rin is Sesshomaru Mate She was a bartender in Club Shikon but soon gave up that life to live with Sesshomaru.

That about it for now. I뭢 going to have some awesome fight scenes and I'm going to try to make dramatic plots you shall soon she please review when I actually get a chapter up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter One: My life

her heart was pounding. I light sweat was forming over her skin as she stood under the bright strobe lights. Everybody in the crowd had their eyes glued to the raven-haired beauty that stood on stage. She had on white denim jeans and a white v-neck shirt on. The shirt ended just above her belly button, and was skintight. Her boobs were barely restrained in the tight fabric. She had a back scarf tied through her pant belt loops. On her feet were white Heeled boots. You could tell by her pants, but they went all the way up to her knees. Her hair went down to her shoulder blades; bangs framed the front of her face. Her eyes were cerulean blue and seemed to match her perfectly. Her skin was a creamy white, with just a tiny bit of tanning. There was no excess fat on her body; she was trim to perfection. Most people just assumed she worked out a lot, but little did they know that Kagome Higurashi, the famed singer, was in fact an assassin.

Alright Tokyo!?Kagome spoke into her microphone. ? There is only going to be one more song until I have to leave. The crowd screamed. Most of them were saying that they didn't want her to go. ? Okay, Okay I know, but you guys will see me soon. But here we go my last song of the night.Kagome took a claming breath and started to sing one of her songs into the microphone.

How can you see into my eyes?  
Like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
(Guitar and drums Start)  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)-Back up singer (Male)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I뭢 without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I cant wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I cant wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie,  
There nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)?

Kagome bowed and left the stage on the right side. Her manager Sango stood at the right entrance waiting for her.

You were good out there today Kagome.

Thanks Sango, I really appreciate It.?

The girls walked back stage and went into Kagome dressing room. She started changing her clothes when she realized that she didn't know where she was going after the show.

Hey Sango where are we going today??

Well my dearest Kagome, now that you ask, we are going to a Club. It Called Club Tama. We are there on business. ?

Kagome understood her meaning. Business meant major business, not singing on a stage, the business that she keeps hidden from the world.

Who's the hit??Kagome asked

?Ill tell you in the car. You'll never know whom is eaves dropping in this room. ?

Kagome just nodded and got a duffle bag out of the closet. She kept on her white performance outfit and left the concert area with Sango.The girls took the back way out and headed towards a black limousine. Once they were seated inside the driver slowly took off for a club that Sango had given him directions to earlier.

Do who the hit??Kagome questioned

?Oh, it's um some guy named. Jankotsu Misurubi.?

?What did he do??

밫hat뭩 the funny part, apparently he뭩 gay and he flirted with the wrong mob boss. The Boss is the one who hired us. He want him dead for laying his homo hands on him.?

Sango started laughing as she told Kagome the story.?Kagome was laughing as well. It was by far the funniest thing that happened so far in their line of work.?They had clients that had weird reason for wanting people dead, but this one topped the cake.  
After their laughing fit, Kagome got out her duffle bag a pulled out a pair of Black Express jeans and a black wife beater shirt. She changed her clothes in the car. Soon she had successfully put on her attire without falling down. Sango pressed a button in the limo. At first nothing happened but then, the inner walls of the limo rotated and revealed guns and gadgets of all sorts.?Sango pulled out a black alien ware laptop and started surfing the net for information and their hit. Kagome on the other hand was suiting up.?She put on two gun holsters, one on each leg. They wrapped securely around he thighs. Next to the gun holsters were extra magazines (Gun cartridges). Next she put on all black converses. Now most of her targets look at her weirdly because she kills people in converse, but theses weren뭪 regular converse, they were specially made. The shoes could turn into ice-skates or roller blades at the touch of a button. They also had extra grips on them to help her climb walls if need be. She quickly tied her hair into a high ponytail leaving only her bangs in their regular spot.?Sango handed her a mini- earphone to use to keep in contact with her. Of course it was all black. Once she was done, she waited for Sango to give her the background on their target.

?Okay, the guys a demon so don뭪 under estimate his strength. All the record I found say they he isn뭪 really powerful-?

밪o then it should be easy??

밡o that뭩 what I뭢 getting at. He뭩 over 400 years old. There is no way he could live that long without having something up his sleeve. ?

밆on뭪 worry Sango I뭭e done this for years. There is no way I'm going to die today, I have too many things I want to do in life.?

Sango had to laugh at Kagome뭩 humor. They always joked about getting caught or dieing it made the situation seem less extreme.?They had a rule between the two of them. If they every got caught they would go together and accept the punishment.

?I don뭪 worry about you, I뭢 just telling you the facts.?

Kagome shared a laugh with Sango for a few minutes before she grabbed the last article of her outfit. It was a plain black mask. It was specially designed to fit her face perfectly without strings. It only covered the top half of her face, which left enough of her face to keep her opponents guessing. Kagome sighed as she mentally checked for all of her gear. She remembered how she got this way to begin with. It was six years ago that she first took an assignment. Her and Sango were always rebelling and at sixteen years old it was the prime of time of their life. The joined a notorious gang calls the devils. They were in the gang for a few months. Sango did some of the technical work for the group, and Kagome was a fighter. She was one of the main enforcers of the group. Her beauty made it easy for her to go place the gang wasn뭪 supposed to be. Then once she was in far enough she would beat down the opposing gang or organize an ambush. One day the leader said that he needed someone terminated. It was known for Kagome but she didn뭪 think it much different that what she normally did. Sango volunteered to back her up. Sango would not let her do it alone anyways. The job went smooth enough. The guy was barely a match for her.?After that they were an unstoppable duo. The boss always gave them hits and they did it. One day they decided it would pay more money if they did there work outside the gang.?They posted ads and gave it to all of the gangs around the world. (A/N: Pretend there is a website for gangs). Then they did the unthinkable they gave top-secret information to the kamis. The Kamis were the devils arch enemies. Soon the gang was destroyed and Kagome and Sango were freed. They started doing hits for all of the gangs. Soon their names spread to mobs and all major bad guys in the world. They had at least three hits a week. Some were easy and went unnoticed and others were top priority cases.젨 Kagome was snapped out of her day dreaming by Sango뭩 voice.

?Hey Faith, (A/N: Kagome뭩 code name) I뭠l be in the next building, it뭩 abandoned so it뭩 a good spot. Call me if you need back up. ?

밯ill do Huntress. Drop me off here I뭠l take the scenic route.?

Sango just smiled and signaled their driver top stop. Kagome got out of the car and ran at the building. She jumped up the wall and climbed quickly up the twenty-story building. When she reached the top she took a huge gulp of air.?She smiled to herself and took off towards the edge of the roof. When she reached the ledge she jumped up and leaped gracefully through the air to the next building. She continued this pattern for a few more buildings. Then she came to one that was higher than the rest. She jumped and ran up the wall. She grabbed onto the ledge and flipped herself over. Once she regained her balance she walked calmly to the opposite ledge. There about 15 stories down was the roof of the club. She leapt off of the roof and landed on the top of the club. She giggles softly to herself. She loved jumping off of buildings. It gave her the feeling that she was flying. She didn뭪 know anything else that felt like that.?After she was done basking in the feel of the air, she raised her hand to her right ear.

?Huntress, in position. Locate the target.?Faith spoke into the mini-microphone.

?Enter through the south window. He뭩 in the second room on the right. Be careful he has some guards. Mostly human, but I can see some demons hiding in the ranks probably to throw you off. ?

?Ok thank you huntress. I뭠l be done soon Where뭩 the rendezvous??

밃t the drop off take your scenic route, tell me when you are done. Sam knows where to go.?(A/N: Sam is the driver)

?See you then. I뭠l call if I need back up. Over and out.?

Faith walked to the south wall. She looked down and saw the window. She easily shimmied down the water pipe, and into the windowsill making virtually no noise. Taking a quick peek inside she noticed that no guards were in the immediate vicinity. Faith pressed a button on her left shoe. Five small metal circles pushed out of the shoe. She pulled each one out and held them in her hand. They were claws that you could attach to her fingers. She placed one on each finger on her right hand. Faith then used the claws to make a medium sized circle on the glass. She pushed out the glass slowly careful to not make noise. She slipped inside through the whole and replaces the glass. She counted doors and found the one she was looking for. She quickly put back her claws and took off the safety on her twin guns, Fire and Water. (A/N: Fire and water is the name of the guns.) She used her miko powers to examine the inhabitants of the room. She grinned in excitement when she realized that there were at least twenty people in the room. And about a quarter of them were demons.

멐xcellent?Faith thought. ?More people to kill the more fun I have.?

Faith backed up from the door and kicked it in powerfully. Everyone뭩 eyes turned to the intruder.

?What the hell are you doing in here??One man screamed

?I뭢 here for Jankotsu. The bell tolls for him tonight. ?

?Well then if you want me you half to go through my men.?A girlish looking boy said.

밡o problem.?was her reply.

As if that was the clue to start, the men in the room charged at Kagome. She quickly un-sheathed her guns and started shooting everyone that came close to her. Soon they got to close for her to use her guns. She put them back in their holsters and started taking them down by hand. The humans went down with a few well-placed kicks, but the demons kept coming back for more. One demon had a staff, and was charging at her. She grabbed his staff and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the floor, where she kicked him again. Another guy was coming at her from behind. She planted the staff on the ground and used it as a pole to swing around and kick the man down. There were only four demons left now. She started doing flips and spins to knock down her foes.

멦wo down two to go.?She thought

One demon swung at her but she back flipped out of the way. The other demon grabbed her from behind. He thought he had her in a secure hold, but they didn뭪 think she would lift her leg straight up to kick him in the head. He released her and put his hand on his head to ease the pain. She ducked down and swung her leg out, effectively tripping him. The last guy was stunned at her moves. She took down twenty men and never once got hit. He was to shock to react, not even when she pulled out her fire gun and shot him. Faith quickly surveyed the room to make sure no one was getting up soon. She then set her eyes on Jankotsu.?He was quivering in fear. She had seen people look at her like that before. It never worked then it would not work now. The shot him with her fire gun and watched as he crumpled to the floor. She then turned and walked to the center of the room. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. She glowed pink before sending the glow across the room. When she was done she surveyed her work.?Faith loved the trick she pulled every hit. It was time consuming but it saved lives. After every hit she wipes the memories of all of the ones still living. When they awoke they would not remember the attack. After mentally making sure she was ready to go, she walked out of the room quietly, as if she didn뭪 just kill 21 men.

Okay im done with the first chappie?The?song is Bring me to life by Evanesance꿌 think that뭩 how you spell it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I need reviews

Hey guys I need reviews. I have a good plot in mind but I'm always open to suggestions for this story. Ok hers the next installment.

Inuyasha stood outside Club Tama. He and Miroku were having a good time when they decided to take their dates back to their apartments. To the untrained eye it looked like they were drunk, but no they were as sober as a Judge. When they were exiting the building Inuyasha noticed a figure jumping from roof to roof. His uncanny vision told him that it was a girl by her figure. Her hair was gently blowing in the breeze, bound only by a thin chord. He watched her sneak into the building through what he assumed to be a window. Not even two minutes later, his sensitive hear caught the faint sounds of gunshots coming from a room inside. It suddenly made sense to him. The girl was an assassin just like him. She was obviously here for a hit. Miroku noticed what Inuyasha was staring at and decided they needed to cut there dates and book it. It would be utterly pathetic if they were caught because of someone else's hit. The entire way home, Inuyasha was thinking about the beautiful girl he saw on the roof. He couldn't even see half of her face because it was covered with a mask. When the two boys reached their huge mansion they went to separate rooms to change. Miroku was a little distracted by Inuyasha behavior it wasn't like him to be so distracted by a pretty face.

'No' Miroku thought 'more like a hot body he couldn't even see her face.'

Miroku had to chuckle at himself. Inuyasha was known through out Japan for being one of the world's most eligible bachelors. If only they knew he really didn't care much for women. Not saying he was gay or anything, but he was a dog demon. Dog demons mat for life. To ensure that they aren't bound to someone who isn't their soul mate, they are able to tell who there mate it by scent. It nifty feature he said so himself. Every time Miroku tried to tell Inuyasha to get a girlfriend or something, he got into this long passionate speech about how it's pointless for him to date since he knows all about then as soon as he smells them.

"Come on Miroku I don't want to be busted by something I didn't do."

With that said he turned on his heel and left the club, almost completely sober. After a twenty minute drive to their playboy mansion, they climbed the steps and entered their humble abode. Yeah right humble was the last thing this house was. It had over 100 rooms, a full sized Olympic pool a Jacuzzi, spa sauna, basically everything at a spa. There was also a gym and any sport field you can imagine. (A/N: Ok the house has everything imaginable so if I say something later on about something in their house just imagines it's been there all along.) Miroku immediately went inside a huge room full of electronics. This was where he did all of Inuyasha tech work. Inuyasha went to the gym to do some exercises. He always needed to blow off steam after he went to a club. For some reason it helped him clear his system of the alcohol. Then the intercom went off in the gym.

"Inuyasha, you'll never believe it!"

"What Miroku?'

"I found us a target, but then someone snagged the hit before I could accept the mission. It played big bucks too."

"And it is important to me how? I have enough money to live like this for years." Inuyasha continued to lift the heavy weights as if they were a feather.

"Well I never told you this but you know those sites that post the rankings of the assassins…"

"Yes go on."

"Well you see there is this team that is rising very quickly. Well if they complete a few more major hits, then they'll pass us."

"Like I said before and this concerns me how. I know we are not the best so it doesn't matter if some other guys beat us. I kill because it's fun and it pays. I don't care about winning."

"Well that's the thing, they aren't guys they are registered with fake names like everyone else, but they are girls. They hold the title for the best girls hit team. And they get special request from people to do hits. My guess is that they are hot and they can get in everywhere. "

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying a girls team is about to beat us in the ranking." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Yes" Miroku replied.

"We cannot let this happen. I will not let some wimpy girls beat us. Miroku I want you to book me overtime. Take as many hits as possible If we have to take three a day then so be it. Forget about the money we just need to rise in the polls. Where are they in the ranking?!" Inuyasha was running around the gym like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Well Inuyasha they are ranked 13 right now. As of today we are Ranked 8. I'll do my best on the booking. I'll even do you one better and send your playboy alter ego away for a trip so that we don't have to make public appearances."

"Okay your good man I'm going to get ready. Set me up for a gig make it out of the immediate area. I don't want to do local ones till we are sure that the chicks will be blown out of the water."

"You got it Inuyasha."

Scene Change

Inuyasha raced up to his room to change. He pressed a button on his wall watched as is other three walls flipped and changed to reveal his gadgets and clothes for his missions. He walked over to the walls that held the clothes. He picked out a tight red muscle shirt that had to stretch to fit over his seemingly perfect muscles. . Next he pulled on Black slightly baggy cargo pants. He put on Black combat boots to complete the easy part of his outfit. Next he went to the wall that held the weapons. He grabbed a Black gun that had red flames on the side. He called it Tessuaiga. He put it in a holster that was on his lower back. The he put a few daggers in the pockets of his pants. If he needed more weapons which he rarely did he would rely on his claws and brute strength neither had let him down before. He checked his appearance in the mirror and noticed that he forgot his most important change. He brought his hand up to his head and quickly sliced down. Long locks of hair fell down from his head. After a few more swipes, his hair was incredibly short. It was spiked up and was about an inch long on every other part. Satisfied that his hair was good, he walked over to Miroku's gadget room. Miroku had already printed out stack of papers that had a location and name on each one.

"Okay I have twelve hits here for you. Apparently they 'competitors' want to blow us out of the water too. They have been taking up cases like crazy so let's get a move on. Our first stop is some mob boss in Italy. His name is Fernando fetchinni. Don't ask about the name I don't ask I just collect the money. Any ways I ordered a jet for you. It's scheduled to leave as soon as you get there."

" good Miroku bring your laptop your coming with me this time We will get it done faster if we don't have to return to base every time." Miroku nodded understanding his reasoning.

"Alright let's head out. "

Two hours later they were landing at a private air port in Italy. They quickly found the house that there hit lived in.

"Inuyasha I've check out security for a mob boss it's little to none. So you can go by yourself. I'll keep the car warm." Miroku gave Inuyasha one of his sheepish smirks.

"You are a useless piece of crap I don't know why I put up with you."

Inuyasha left the car and placed his black sunglasses over his eyes. With all of his changes know one would be able to tell that one of the best assassins was also one of japans most eligible bachelors. Inuyasha quickly scaled to wall cloaked by the dark night. He entered through an open window and couldn't help but think.

'What kind of Mob boss has no security and leaves his window open.'

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter the guy was going to be dead soon anyways. He silently walked to a door where he heard voices. He listened for a minute or two before deciding that their conversation was worth interrupting. He stepped back from the door and kicked it in using his demonic strength.

"Am I interrupting something boys?" Inuyasha asked calmly the people in the room just looked at the new intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" One man screamed

"Let's just say I'm on a mission and you're in the way."

Inuyasha didn't waste anytime in pulling his gun out of the holster and firing at the three men in the room before aiming his gun at the fat man behind the desk that he assumed to be the mob boss.

"Wait," The man said" May I at least no the name of the man who is to take my life?"

"I'd say call me rage, but you won't be able to speak in a few seconds"

Inuyasha quickly fired his gun and his head ensuring a clean kill. He swept his eyes over the room to make sure there weren't any hiding and left the building the way he came.

"Ok Miroku What's the nest stop?"

"The next hit is in Bosnia. Some guy is tying to start a rebellion against the Bosnian leader. "

"Well then let's get on the jet. I want to knock those girls out of the water. They will rue the day they ever tried to beat Inuyasha Tessuaiga."

"Inuyasha…..Do you even know what rue means?"

Miroku asked honestly. He never heard his response because he was knocked out cold by a very powerful fist connected to an irate hanyou.

Quote for the Chapter: "Fate is what you are meant to do. Destiny is who you are meant to be" --Kristina Salazar


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

Chapter 3…The meeting

How do you like it so far? Well, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Well, well, well"

Sango was typing furiously on her computer. Some interesting information popped up on her computer concerning her nightly job. It seemed that pair of killers was rising steadily in the charts. Normally this didn't bother Sango. She and Kagome never tried to be the best that just did what they did because they were good at it. They didn't need a contest to tell them they were good. But then Sango noticed which pair was rising. They were listed as the name horny dog.

'Wait I know that name' Sango thought. 'That's the guy that has been hitting on me online. He never gets the hint. Every time he asks to meet me I want to say yes just so I can hit him with my boomerang.' Sango giggled at the thought. 'I should tell Kagome about this.'

Sango gracefully got up from her chair and went looking around their house for her. No it couldn't be called a house it was more like a mansion. Everything they could ever imagine was in the house. To this day they still haven't been in every part of the house. She found Kagome in her room reading some tabloids.

"Hey Kagome-"She didn't get to finish

"I can't believe this. Why in the world would I do that! Are they serious?!"

"Gees Kagome take a chill pill would ya. Now tell me what's wrong."

Sango hopped onto the bed and crossed her legs waiting for Kagome to speak.

"I was just reading this magazine and they had a section about me See."

Kagome held to magazine up to Sango's face. She had crane her head back to read it correctly. In Big Bold letter it said. **"Special…Kagome Higurashi's Love interest. If any."** This couldn't be good was the only thing that ran through Sango's head when she read the title. The media was always wondering why Kagome never showed an interest in guys. They even went as far one time as to say she was a lesbian. Kagome had to do massive interviews to manage that fiasco. When Kagome was sure that Sango saw what was important she started to read the article.

"Kagome Higurashi Music artist extraordinary is the one of the hottest figures in the music industry. But who's her special interest. Well After conducting days of research. Our sources have concluded that no Male love interest is including in her life. The only male figure she converses with on normal basis is her younger brother Souta, who is the new Forward on Tokyo's soccer team and heartthrob of the prestigious Shikon High, and her Driver Sam Misurubi. She almost is always seen in the company of her manager Sango Tayjia. Is this just a professional manager client relationship or something more? (Continued on page 98)"

Kagome looked up to gage Sango's reaction. Her mouth was open but no sound was coming out.

"Well that was unexpected" Was the first thing Sango said.

"That's it that's all you have to say. They think I'm freaking' Gay for Christ's sakes!"

"Well it could be worse beside this is easy to fix."

"What. It is?"

"Sure all you have to do is go out with some guy for a while and then end it. The media will be off your back for a good year after that."

"No the answer is no. I will not go out with some stuck up playboy just so the media gets off my back. Besides I don't have time to go out with people. What about our side job. My 'boyfriend' is bound to notice if I disappear every other night. Did you ever think about that Einstein?"

Kagome was looking at Sango as if to say ha I win.

"Well then I guess you won't be killing anything for awhile."

Sango kept her voice calm and steady. She knew that Kagome's reaction would be nothing short of a nuclear explosion.

"What in the hell am I going to do with myself if I can't kill anything. Beside who in their right mind would go out with me? Every other guy I've pursued went running for the hills once they got to know me. Remember Sango I have an "Attitude" problem. Beside no guy wants to go out with a girl that can kick his ass. We would have to find someone with balls of steal." Kagome looked like she wanted to say more but Sango cut her off.

"Don't worry so much. According to Most polls you are one of the hottest people on the planet. If you're lucky you'll find a guy that really won't care about your personality and only go out with you for your body." Sango had a smile on her face as she said this.

Kagome just had a sweat drop on her face.

"Sango do you realize what you just said?"

"No, Why what did I say"

"Never mind forget about it."

"Don't worry so much about that right now Kagome. I forgot to tell you before. I booked you party. Its some guys 23rd birthday. Your just suppose to be the singing entertainment. It's going to be a day party. My guess is that the party is just supposed to please his parents and the guys going to go somewhere else at night."

"Sounds cool. Who's the guy?"

"Inuyasha Tessuaiga."

"The playboy?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"I better am getting paid a lot to put up with his pompous ass."

Scene change

"So Inuyasha Are you ready for the party?"

Miroku was sitting on Inuyasha's bed while he was in the bathroom getting ready. The door to the bathroom was open so they could see yeah other when they talked.

"No not yet I had to wait for the blood to stop coming out before I could put on clothes. The little sucker got me good."

Inuyasha had a job the night before. Everything was going fine until some cat demon came up behind him trying to get Inuyasha down. He dodged the blow but the claws barely grazed the skin. Normally cuts like that took about an hour max to heal. But he was willing to bet money that the little fur ball had some type of poison on his claws. It barely stopped bleeding an hour ago and he still had to get ready for his party.

'Damn parents' he thought 'who does day parties, they have more fun at my parties than I do. At least this year it's going to be a pool party. With some luck there might me a cute girl in a little bikini'

"So what do you want to do after the party?"

"I was thinking about going clubbing. I have an urge to get shit faced drunk and go home with a pretty girl."

"Inuyasha we do that almost every night. The only problem with you plan is that your demon blood doesn't allow you to get drunk."

"So, what's your point, I'll still go home with a hot chick. Beside I don't here you complaining you take home just as many girls as I do."

"Whatever it's your birthday. Just hurry up and get dressed your mom should be coming up anytime now so you can help her greet the guest and all of those last minute preparations."

"Yeah don't get your panties in a bunch I'm ready."

Inuyasha walked out wear a blood red skin tight shirt that defined every muscle on his body. He had Black baggy pants on his legs and black skate shoes on his feet. He left his long silver hair down and had his ear sticking straight up right behind his unruly bangs. Him and Miroku left his room and saw Inuyasha's mom Izayoi heading up to their rooms.

"Hello hunny is you ready?" she asked politely. No one in their right mind would think that this kind soul raised an assassin.

"Yeah mom I am. Do you need help greeting people?"

Inuyasha asked his mom in the kindest voice he could muster. No one other than Miroku would know what he thought about his mom. She was his world. When Inuyasha was little his mom was the only person to play with him. Hanyous were a disgrace. Then one day something happened. A dragon hanyou saved the life of some important figure. That was the day that hanyou around the world started to be accepted. People finally saw that Hanyous were no different from other people. Even though little Inuyasha was accepted by more kids his age. He never forgot the one person besides Miroku who was happy to see him every day of the year.

"No sweaty not this time but I do need you to help the band that arrived just now. Help them set up outside on the stage. Some of that stuff looks pretty heavy."

"Sure mom whatever you want." He left with Miroku and went to the front drive way where a van and a limo were parked. In the back of his head he wondered who was in the limo, but passed it off as one of his parents friends. He went over to the van and saw some clean cut guys taking band equipment out of the back.

"Do you guys need some help with the equipment or do you just want me to show you where to put it?"

Inuyasha didn't care one way or another. He just wanted to get this party over with. But before any of the guys could answer him a girl; came up to him with a clipboard. She was relatively pretty with black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Well looks like I'm in luck. You can start by picking up this box right here and then just help them transport the stuff so we can get set up sooner. Then when you're done with that I would like you to make sure the security here is top notch. My band is very well known and I don't want our singer to get hurt because of a slip up in security. Do I make myself clear?"

She said all of this with a stern voice. Inuyasha knew then and there that she was not someone to mess with. Obviously Miroku didn't catch that fact.

"Why I have never seen such a vision before." He took Sango's hand and looked into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Sango looked at him and almost thought he was serious until she felt a hand on her ass. Then her eyes blaze in anger.

"You stupid HENTAI!"

Then Sango took her clipboard and smashed it over his head. Inuyasha cringed when she heard his head hit the cement. But no one else seemed to notice the noise. In fact it looked like they all didn't care. Then one of the guys went into the van and brought out a box and set it on the ground. He opened it and saw a box full of clip boards. Sango just picked up her papers and stuck them on a new board. The guy just shook his head and said,

"It happens all the time. We had to start buying the clipboards in bulk. She doesn't take well to people groping her or even looking at her the wrong way. But I would take her over princess any day. She gets angrier faster than Sango."

"Who's princess?" Inuyasha wondered. The guy pointed to the limo and said her.

"What is she spoiled or something?"

"No, she really doesn't like to be called princess. Actually she is really down to earth. She might not like you right away so don't take it personally. She really hates stuck up rich boys."

"Well I guess that's good for me because I'm not like that."

Sango watched the bass player ands playboy talk and decided that he would do fine for their plan. He was a demon so Kagome would have a hard time kicking his ass. From what she's heard Inuyasha's father was a powerful demon and the same blood runs in his sons veins. Then Sango heard Kagome's voice on her walkie talkie.

"Hey Sango can I come out of the limo yet. It's really boring here by me"

"No not yet I haven't checked security"

"Pleases Sango I'm bored"

"Will you shut-up and wait"

"Nooooooo. Com on please let me out the house looks beautiful and I promise to stay in the gardens or something besides I can take care of myself."

Sango was about to answer when Inuyasha cut in.

"The security is fine here. We have demons running the security. Most of them have been serving my family since the feudal era. So there is nothing to worry about okay."

"Are you sure Kagome is my best friend I won't have anything happen to her."

"I'm positive."

'Fine." Sango pressed the button on the walkie talkie. "Okay Kagome I have someone's word that the security is fine, but you have to stay in sight of the band or at least in the general vicinity."

"Praise is Jesus thank you it was so boring in here."

Sango giggled and went back to instructing everybody. Inuyasha started with his tasks and picked up the box of wires that was at his feet. His lifted it up to a comfortable position and was about to walk away when he her the car door open. He wanted to satisfy his curiosity and looked up to see 'princesses. He was captured into a trance. First thing that came out of the car was one delicate foot wrapped in a strappy silver high heel. Then the next foot came out. A delicate figure stepped out of the car. His eyes started to travel up her creamy legs to see a white skirt that was tight on her thighs. Then he saw a black shirt that had silver glitter on it. He saw that her hair ended a little past her shoulder blade then he got t her face. She had brilliant blue eyes that fit her perfectly. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He didn't even move when she started walking towards him.

Kagome just stared at the guy that was holding a box. She decided instantly that he was hot. Then she noticed him staring at her. Before she could say something to him, Sango hit him with her clipboard.

"Will you get back to work you lazy bum. What am I paying you for?"

"You aren't. In fact I'm paying you to be here"

"Oh yeah that's right forget about what I just said"

Sango had a sweat drop on her head. She just nervously giggled and left to tend to her other manager duties. Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's misfortune. Then she decided since they were staring at each other long enough they should be properly introduced. The minute she stuck her hand out Inuyasha grabbed it and shook it gently.

'My name is Inuyasha. What's yours?"

"Oh yeah I know who you are. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

She flashed a brilliant smile at him and saw him gulp. Then he said something she hoped never to hear again.

"I read an article about you in the magazines."

He gave her a knowing look and smirked. "So is it true?"

"How dare you. You are an arrogant jerk. You of all people should know that nothing in the magazines is true. Unless you really are pedophile."

Kagome smirked at him in return.

"Hey, you listen here just because I have a soft spot for a kid does not make me a pedophile. I'm not Michael Jackson." (A/N: Sorry but I really think he should have been convicted.)

"Exactly. So just mind your own business."

"Feh. Whatever. So you're my singing my entertainment this year."

"Yeah, Sango thought I should do some small gigs so that I don't go overkill on the tours or something. No one wants to see the same person in every city everyday. Well it was nice talking to you Inuyasha but I have to warm up and help set up the equipment. Do you have any special request for me to sing since it is your big day and all?"

"No not really but you can surprise me just make it good. Oh are you going to be signing to whole time or are you allowed to mingle, swim maybe?"

"Yeah I asked Sango about that yesterday. She said it would be fine we would have some of the band members provide the rest of the entertainment."

"Cool, well I'll see ya later."

"Yeah later."

Kagome walked off to the back area while Inuyasha helped transport the boxes he was instructed to move earlier. Suddenly his party became a lot better at least there would be something pretty to look at even if she was no where near his type. He needed someone who was tough and independent. She had to be able to stand her own ground, but still have to rely on his strength. He had to be the dominant one and she was submissive. Kagome would be submissive, but maybe too submissive. H needed someone who would at least put up a fight even if it was futile. He couldn't help but think that his perfect girl didn't exist.

Kagome was in so deep of thought that she went through her motions of getting ready almost mechanically. Soon enough she was on the stage. There were many people floating around the gardens. Some kids were in the pool already. Most people were either eating or have drinks while keeping some casual conversation. She noticed many photographer taking pictures. They were probably looking for some sort of scandal. They would leave soon enough probably after Sango had the shooed. She was so overprotective. You would think after what they did every night that she would get over it but no. In the back of her head she started to hear her band member discussing the first song. She nodded her head when she agreed to the choice music started to play softly. She got prepared to sing beautifully. This was one of her harder songs.

How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
and there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
and you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do  
And that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take

Take a look at me now

Many people stopped to watch the singer that was on stage. It was obvious that most of the higher society didn't know who she was, or they just didn't interact with music artist. Then Sango came on stage. Apparently she saw this as an advertising opportunity.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce my talented client. Kagome Higurashi. I am sure you have heard something about her but never had the chance to see her for herself. She was asked to appear here today. I would like to thank you all in her behalf for allowing her to play for higher society. It really is an honor and we would love to do it again."

Sango left the stage obviously pleased with herself and let the band play the rest of there songs. Kagome she had captured the obvious attention of Inuyasha. He was sitting at a head table. His parents and brother were seated next to him on his right and Miroku was on his left. His eyes were glued to hers. He was waiting for something but she couldn't tell what it was. She decided she needed to keep up the entertainment so she sang her next song.

Love wandered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than I  
and now that it has begun  
we cannot turn back  
we can only turn into one

Chorus  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
Whenever you call

And I'm truly inspired  
Finding my soul  
There in your eyes  
And you  
Have opened my heart  
And lifted me inside  
By showing me yourself  
Undisguised

I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
Whenever you call

And I will breathe for you each day  
Comfort you through all the pain  
gently kiss your fears away  
you can turn to me and cry  
Always understand that I  
give you all I am inside

I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
and I won't hesitate at all  
whenever you call

I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
Whenever you call

Kagome noticed that throughout the whole song that Inuyasha was watching her with rapt attention. He hardly even acknowledged his parents when they talked to him. It seemed that the only person that noticed was Miroku who was trying to hold in his laughter. She decided to see how much he was paying attention to her. She turned around to her band and told them what song was next. She put her microphone on a stand and put the stand out of the way. Then she put on a head set. It would work better for this type of song and dance.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give  
anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better, for worse, I will love you  
with every beat if my heart.) _

_From this moment life has begun  
from this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
from this moment on_

The music started slow. It was perfect for a slow dance. As she started to sing slowly and softly. Then as she was singing she walked into the crowds and pulled couples up to dance. Soon many people were slowly dancing with each other.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
and for your love I'd give my last breath  
from this moment on _

She was hitting all of the right notes and she pulled more couples up. Before she could get back to the stage, a hand grabbed hers and spun her around. She was soon pressed into a hard body. They automatically changed their positions, and started a slow waltz. They stared into each other's eyes. Blue to Gold. She was still singing as she looked into his eyes. It was as if she was singing to him.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
there is nothing I wouldn't give  
from this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love  
and you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
my dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on._

The song soon ended and Kagome regretfully pulled away from Inuyasha. She went back on stage and sang many more songs before taking a break. During her break she ate and went into the pool for a while. She only had an hour to relax so she soon went back to the stage. Before she could make it, Inuyasha came into her view. He stopped her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm having an after party at a club. It's just going to be few close friends getting drunk and dancing. I was wondering if you wanted to come tonight if you are not busy. ?"

He looked at her hopefully.

"I would love to Inuyasha. Which club is it?"

"It's club Tama. I was going to have it at Club Shikon but there was a murder there so it's closed for a while."

"Ok, I'll meet you there tonight."

Kagome ran off to the stage and had a song already picked out for the next set. She sang beautifully and really looked forward to tonight.

End Chapter

Quote: Did you know that tomorrow never comes? Because today's tomorrow are tomorrow's today.

Well here is the next installment. I had some comment about some weird symbols on the screen I tried to fix it I hope it works.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for me to update I was having a writers block

Sorry it took so long for me to update I was having a writers block. Thanks for the reviews I got; I would like more please, tell me if you want to see certain things in the story or if anything is wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter or in the entire story.

Chapter 4: After Party

It was eight o'clock at night and Kagome just finished taking her shower. She was standing at her closet looking at what she wanted to wear.

"Why is this so difficult, it's just a club, it's not like I'm going to be the only person there. Most of the people will probably be looking at Inuyasha anyways since it is his party. Picking out a dumb outfit shouldn't be so hard. It's not like it's a life changing decision. Ugggg. SANGO!!"

"I'm right here you don't have to yell." Sango said calmly

"Ahh, you shouldn't scare people like that I didn't no you were there"

"I've been standing here for about 10 minutes, watching you talk to yourself about how the world is against you and something about clothes being a life changing decision."

"Well since you have been there for so long, you know my dilemma. Now be a good friend and help me pick out an outfit."

Kagome tied her robe tighter around her and sat on here bed waiting for Sango to work her magic and make her perfect outfit for the night. She watched as Sango shuffled through the gigantic room she called a closet.

"Aha! I have found the most perfect outfit for you to wear to dear Inuyasha's birthday bash."

Sango was holding two hangers and had a rather large shoe box under her other arm.

"Okay what have you picked out for me?"

"Here find out for yourself."

Sango handed her the clothes and pushed her into the bathroom. After about 5 minutes Kagome walked out and Sango had to smirk at her ingenious outfit she had created. Kagome was wearing a deep red almost maroon halter top that showed a good amount or cleavage. It stretched tightly over her breast making them look huge, even though they were a little shy of C range. Sango had her wear a tight leather black mini skirt. The outfit made her curves more defined. On her feet Kagome was wearing High heels that wrapped around her leg all the way up to the top of her calf.

"Yeah this is great Sango the skirt is just long enough to cover the wound I got on my leg last night. The damn snake youkai just didn't want to stay dead, and then he had to go and burn me with his venom. I've been trying to heal it all day but, it never heals completely. I've only gotten some of it done, oh well at least I got most of the poison out in time. "

"Well, that's not my fault, but yes I did plan for the skirt to cover it up. I think I have outdone my self this time, but now it's make up time. ."

Sango sat her down in front of her vanity and spun her chair around so that she couldn't see the mirror. Sango started by putting on black liquid eyeliner on the bottom. Then she put on red and black eye shadow giving Kagome Smokey eyes. Then she added more Eyeliner to the top. Then finally she made Kagome already long eyelashes longer with mascara.

"You are now complete, Sam is already in the car I called him when you were changing, he will take you to the club call when you are ready to have him pick you up and have fun pumpkin"

Sango giggled at her attitude. It was a rare opportunity that she could dress Kagome up like a doll when it wasn't for a singing gig.

"Yes mommy, I'll be good."

Kagome started walking down the stair being careful not to trip and headed outside. True to Sango's word Sam was waiting for her. As soon as she was seated inside the limo the car took off. After about twenty minutes of Sam's speed demon driving they arrived at the club. As soon as she stepped out of the club she received at few looks or praise by some people. Kagome walked straight up to the bouncer and flashed him a smile.

"Hey Frank, How's Maria?"

"Oh she's fine, so are the kids, What about you?"

"Great, actually I'm here for Inuyasha's Party."

"Really, okay go on in they should be by the bar started to order drinks."

"Thanks, Frank I'll see you later."

(A/N: If you didn't get that, Kagome knows the bouncer and was asking about his wife and kids)

Kagome walked inside and headed straight for the back. She spotted a group of rowdy boys in the back, and assumed they were the people she was looking for. Sure enough she spotted a head of silver hair. She quickly walked over there and sat on a stool right at the edge of the circle. Once she was close enough she heard the unmistakable sounds of guys thinking they are cool ordering massive amounts of beer.

"Hey man we are going to need at least 12 bottles of Corona's, and 12 forty once bottles of Smirnoff twisted. We are also going to need a couple bottles of jack and some coke to go with it."

A guy almost six feet tall finished placing his order. He had long hair that was braided all down his back. He was wearing a white shirt with some dark khaki pants. He was pretty good looking but not nearly as good as Inuyasha looked that night. He didn't really change his outfit much from the day. The only difference is that he had on a black leather jacket on his back.

"Why do I have a feeling you guys don't have the balls to drink all of that."

Kagome decided to make her self known and watched all of the guys turn their heads to looks at the intruder. She watched as they roamed their eyes over her body. She felt uncomfortable under their gaze and cursed Sango for letting her wear this.

"Hey Kagome you made it."

Inuyasha finally found his voice. He was rendered speechless by Kagome's outfit. He thought she looked good before, but he club outfit was definitely good. It made him want to just take her and hold her forever, and never let anyone else have whets his. It was when he noticed that she looked uncomfortable that he saw what kind of looks his friends were giving her.

"Hey guys put your eyes back in your head, your making yourselves look retarded."

Almost immediately their heads snapped up and they all smiled sheepishly.

"Kagome let me introduce you to the guys. This is Bankotsu. (Guy ordering drinks)Koga, Miroku, Hiten, Sesshomaru and Nobunga. All of the girls that are here went to the dance floor, if you want to meet them they should be here soon."

"Okay that sounds like fun; oh I think they are coming here now."

Just then a group of girls walked up and grabbed glassed of water that was on the counter.

"Who's this?" A bubbly girl asked

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh wow really, I love your music, Oh I'm Rin by the way. This is Ayame, Kagura, Kanna, Koharu, and Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you all."

Kagome and the girls hit it off well and started talking about random things while the guys started to get the drinks set up for their birthday tradition of having a drinking contest.

"Alright people let's get the party started whose in?" Koga asked

Everybody started cheering anticipating this event. They had their own personal waiter giving them fresh drinks. Everybody was casually talking while they drank the alcohol. People were started in get tipsy. After about an hour of straight drinking the only two people left were Kagome and Inuyasha. They just kept talking and chugging not even feeling the least bit tipsy.

"Well Kagome it looks like I have met my match."

"Yes it has, since we don't seem to be getting anywhere, why don't we go dance or something, the night is still young."

"You any good."

"Why don't you come and find out."

"Alright little girl but don't say I didn't warn you, especially when you can't keep up."

Inuyasha and Kagome made there way out to the dance floor. As soon as they stepped onto the floor the song ended, and a very upbeat song started to play. Kagome recognized it as Mambo Number 5.

_Ladies and gentlemen  
this is Mambo No.5_

Kagome started shaking her hips, as Inuyasha watched with a raised eyebrow. Then he grabbed her hands and started to do a swing type dance with her. (Yes I know it's suppose to be mambo but I don't know that dance)__

One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody's in the car, so come on  
Let's ride to the liqueur-store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna

Beer bust like I had last week  
I must stay deep  
Because talk is cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know  
They are getting sweeter

So what can I do I really beg and you my Lord  
To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly  
It's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Mambo No.5

Jump up and down go and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hand on the ground  
Take one step left  
And one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once  
And clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this  
Then you are doing it right

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man  
The song was starting to end so they decided to go out with a bang. Inuyasha started to twirl her repeatedly. Then when she stopped, Inuyasha picked her up and spun her twice around his waist. They kept dancing easy until the song ended. _  
Trumpet  
The trumpet  
Mambo No.5_

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

I do all  
To fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch the sky

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

"Well Inuyasha I guess you are good." Said a slightly panting Kagome

"You're not to bad yourself, Kagome. How bout we go get more drinks then come out and dance some more."

"That sounds good, but be prepare for some more dancing after this."

The couple walked over to the bar and order some more drinks. Kagome ordered a bottle of Smirnoff twisted and Inuyasha had a jack and coke. The kept up a small conversation while they were drinking, each of them were trying to get to know each other without revealing any information that might make them suspicious about their night jobs.

"So, Inuyasha, what's it like being rich and famous for your entire life? It had to have been annoying growing up with camera's around you all the time."

"Well, you got used to it after awhile. You forget they are all there. Besides, my mom always said to look on the bright side of things. Like Every happy memory in my life is on tape somewhere. That way if I ever want I can look back at it all."

"But the bad memories are there too what if you want to forget them."

"You laugh, that's the best you can do. A news crew found me and this girl after we just lost our virginities. That's wasn't something I wanted on camera. But now that I think about it, it's kind of funny."

"I remember when I lost my virginity. I thought it was going to be something spectacular. But in the end it wasn't that great. The guy I did it with said he had tons of experience. So I thought that he would make it great for me. I guess he was just a loser. He wasn't very good. I guess I can laugh at it now, the guy was the jock of the school but now he has a kid and had to marry some girl he knocked up. I had Sango look him up he has a minimum wage job and is ugly as fuck."

"That is funny. That is too bad though, about your first time. He was an asshole if he didn't make you happy."

"Thanks Inuyasha. I bet you would treat me right."

Kagome giggle at her own response not really expecting him to answer the way he did.

"Want to find out?"

Kagome chocked on the drink she was sipping.

"Nani?"

"I'm serious want to find out?"

"Umm Inuyasha how bout we dance some more, I need to burn off the alcohol. "

The two walked to the dance floor, Kagome was a little nervous about what he said and hoped he would forget about it soon. The music picked up an upbeat tempo at the two people started to grind into each other. Kagome was facing Inuyasha at first. He had his hands on her hips and she put him dainty hands on his shoulders. Kagome decided she would take advantage of him little and turn around so that her back was to him. She started swaying her hips and felt him copy her movements. She bent her knees a little and started to grind a little harder into him. She felt a slight rumble develop in his chest and assumed that she was doing something to his body. She decided to keep it up and bent down to the ground and came back up all the while dragging her ass on him making it difficult for him to think clearly. At First Inuyasha thought that he was in heaven then he realized what she was doing. He put his hands on her waist again and turned her around. He parted her legs slightly with his leg, and started to move her. He strategically placed her most sensitive part and his legs and moved it back and forth over his thigh. The action gave the most exquisite pleasure to her. With his demonic hearing his made out a slight moan that made it past his lips. He had to smirk at his response.

"You're treading on thin ground 'Dog Boy'."

"Really now, by the way your moaning I would have thought you liked it."

"Shut it Inuyasha."

"Make me."

"You are the most infuriating person I ever met."

Kagome was glaring at Inuyasha as they moved to the music. Inuyasha glared right back at her but couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that was building inside of him. Almost spontaneously it snapped. He swooped his head down and kissed her passionately on the lips. She was shocked by his actions and Inuyasha used that to his advantage and let his tongue enter her mouth. Soon Kagome was lost in the feelings and responded to the kiss. Inuyasha released her lips and trailed kisses down to her neck.

"Inuyasha, Ahh, were Ahh, in the middle of a dance floor. Oh god! We need to finish this somewhere else."

Reluctantly His let go of her and releases her neck .He was a little impatient and grabber her hand and led her back to the bar where he grabbed his jacket and his keys. Before Kagome could protest he picked her up bridal style and left the club. When he put her down they were in front of a motorcycle.

"Get on"

"I can't I'm wearing a skirt."

"Here you can were my jacket. It should be long enough to cover you. Now get on."

"Okay don't blow your load.'

They took off down the street as soon as she was settled. Kagome pressed her self against his back giving him a wonderful feeling. She started to kiss his neck when they reached the mansions. As soon as the bike was stopped he picked her up and jumped up to a balcony. He quickly opened the glass door and walked to the bed. As soon as she was on the bed he proceeded to kiss her and pull off her shirt. While he was busy with her neck she took off his shirt and ran her nails down her back. She felt him shiver and had to mentally congratulate herself. When he was about to unzip her skirt his hand passed over her wound. She tensed slightly and broke away from his kiss. When she was about to push him away she bumped his wound with her leg. Inuyasha stopped all of his advances and looked Kagome in the eye.

"We can't do this. You're not my type."

'That's the best I can come up with I hope he buys it.' Kagome thought

"Yeah Umm, I'm sorry."

"Forget about it, Um I should go."

With that she picked up her shirt and ran out of the room.

Well that's the end of Chapter 4 please review

Quote: "I used to be a schizophrenic but now we're okay." – Anonymous.


End file.
